


Riverdale Grease style

by ProudBookHugger



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Cheryl wants to meddle, F/M, I have two unfinished series but who needs them, I just want Jughead in a leather jacket 24/7 all right, Some angst will come mostly regular high school drama, Why Did I Write This?, Why did I make Cheryl and Jughead a thing?, but bughead is endgame trust me, no one asked for this, now I understand writers who write angst, why all the tags?, why am I excited slightly for this, why was this never done before
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProudBookHugger/pseuds/ProudBookHugger
Summary: Betty is new to Riverdale and only has one friend:Veronica Lodge. It's up to Veronica to steer her through Riverdale high who to avoid aka the infamous biker gang that attends and their leader Jughead Jones and who not to avoid aka Cheryl Blossom the head queen of Riverdale and her Vixins. But the two will rekindle after a summer romance. Will their romance survive all the ups and downs that will come their way?Aka the Grease bughead AU that no one asked for





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> I tired I feel like that could summarized this entire first chapter and story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Betty's first day and Jughead just wants people to stop talking

Betty's P.O.V  
"Betty! Your gonna be late for your first day of school! You showing start the first day with a tardy!" My mom shouted up to my room as I was combing my hair.  
"Coming mom!" I shouted back I then stood up and looked at myself in my full length mirror. I was nervous for my first day of Riverdale I only know one person which I guess is better then knowing no one.

I met Veronica the other day when I was with my mom at Pops which seems to be the popular place for both family and kids. My family bumped into Veronica and her mom and we started chatting and she asked if I was going to Riverdale I said I was and she offered to give me a tour, she even gave me her number and we have been texting ever since.

She even offered to walk to school with me so she could tell me more about it. Things like who to avoid, what teachers and classes are the best and the worst, and anything else I wanted to know. Speaking of Veronica she texted me that she was downstairs waiting for me. I walked downstairs were Veronica and my mother were talking. When she saw me she grabbed my hand and practically dragged my outside

"Oh thank god your here come on I don't want to be late" once we got outside she went into a speech like she rehearsed it"

"Ok so I'm part of the River Vixens which you have to join the team caption is Cheryl Blossom I'll convince her to let you join, oh avoid the south side serpents trust me they may look like bad boys but they will cause you nothing but trouble, Archie my boyfriend he's on the football team wants to meet you, classes can be tough but from what you told me you seem smart so that won't be a problem.

Before I got a chance to ask any questions we were at a brick building with the sign Riverdale high. I took a deep breath and started walking up the path that led to the front door. I herd laughter by the doors, I turned my head and saw a group of teenagers in leather jackets those must be the south side serpents Veronica was talking about.

"Hey V! How was your summer?" One boy asked in a teasing matter  
"None of your business" she replied and dragged me into the building.  
"See what I mean? Just ignore them and you'll be fine" she lead me to the main office to get my schedule

"What about your classes?" I asked nervously I wouldn't want her to miss classes because of me  
"Don't worry about it I have it all arranged the teachers know I'm helping  you out for today." I nodded Veronica would walk me though my day and help me whenever she could. She would walk me to and from my classes and show me around school. During lunch a red haired girl with 2 other girls behind her showed up

"Veronica there you are I've been looking for you all day!"  
"Sorry Cheryl I was showing Betty around Betty this so Cheryl the captain of the Vixens, Cheryl this is Betty she just transferred here"  
"Nice to meet you" I said  
"Likewise" she sat down and so did the girls behind her

"So where did you transfer from?" Cheryl asked  
"Florida, my dad got a job opportunity here"  
"I see and how are you enjoying your first day?"  
"It's ok" I replied  
"So did you do anything fun this summer?" Veronica asked  
"Not really I just went to the beach"  
"Ooh the beach did you meet anyone??" One of the girls asked I blushed thinking about my brief romance.  
"Well I met one boy but it's not important besides he's gone now"  
"What was he like?" The other girl asked  
"Tall dark and handsome oh and most of all a gentleman"

_Flashback_  
" _Jughead that's not far! I'm in a dress!"_  
" _You chose to wear it!" Jughead yelled as he was chasing me down the bench. When he caught up to me he ended up pushing me down with him falling on top of me._  
_"Was there a reason for that?" I asked still shocked by the push  
"Yes this" he then pressed his lips against mine_

"Oh Betty how romantic" Veronica said  
"Romantic? You spent the whole summer together and he didn't try anything? More like boring"  
"Cheryl!" Veronica started at Cheryl  
"No it's ok Veronica I'm just a hopeless romantic I don't expect anyone to understand"  
"Well it's time to go ladies, Veronica I'll be seeing you later and Betty I'm sure I'll be seeing you around" I nodded as they left

"Sorry about Cheryl she can seem mean but she's actually a good person you just gotta get to know her." I just took her word for it, I just wish I was on the beach right now with Jughead and not here.

Jugheads POV  
"So tell me about your summer" begged Mustang for the 10th time  
"Come on guys I told you nothing special, I was working with my dad at Andrews construction or I was at the beach in Florida to give myself a vacation"  
"And how was the beach? Did you or did you not get any action down there?" Nate asked  
"Oh my god is that all you guys think about?" Why can't these guys leave me alone? All right I did meet this one girl she was great, but I'll never see her again"  
"What was her name?" Chris asked  
"Betty"


	2. Remmbering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty revels her mystery man and Jughead doesn't want to go out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is slightly better?? Introducing the characters more and a surprise ex love interest that I thought of at the spur of the moment

Bettys P.O.V

"Come on Betty tell me who is this mystery man who stole your heart for a summer?" Veronica asked when we sat down in the last class of the day. I took a deep breath  
"Ok fine his name was Jughead Jones"  
Veronica's face suddenly changed but it was only for a minute  
"Oh interesting name"  
"Yeah it's a nickname he refused to tell me his real name said it was worse"

I smiled at the thought, my goal was not to think about him now that the summer is over. We would never see each other again so there's no point but my mind couldn't help it, he said he was on vacation when we met but where was he originally from? Before my mind could conjure up anymore thoughts or questions about Jughead the teacher walked in and started class.

Jughead P.O.V  
It's the end of the day finally, the first day is always the worst. Mustang came up to me while I was at my locker  
"So you coming out to the back to school pep rally tonight?"  
"Yeah it's at the top of my list" I replied sarcastically

"Come on man me and Viper need you we will be stuck with all the freshmen who wanna join the serpents"  
"Sorry I have plans" I replied then I herd a voice  
"To big of plans to see moi?" I turned around and came face to face with Cheryl

"I would rather watch paint dry" I answered starkly she just gave me a smirk  
"That's not what you said last year" then she walked towards me and put one finger on top of my chest "if I can recall you and I spent a lot of time together last year" she said as she dragged her finger down my chest

"That was last year I changed" I said then wrapped my hand around her finger and pulled it away from me then and left.  
"People don't change over a summer Jughead! You'll see"  
I herd but ignored as I walked away towards the front doors. I walked home in a bad mood as if my day wasn't already bad with school, Cheryl had to turn up. When I approached my home I opened the door and slammed it harder then I meant it to.

"Rough first day?" I herd as I walked towards the living room. The voice came from my dad sitting down watching tv  
"Yeah Cheryl has her eyes set on me this year" I said then sat down and sighed  
"And that's a bad thing?" My dad asked trying to keep up  
"Yes dad" I replied slightly annoyed  
"What? Sorry you seemed like you had a great time with her last year"  
"Yeah that's the thing that's all it was supposed to be a great time. We have our moment then I graduate this year and leave this town and never look back but she has her claws sunk in me"

"Ok while you go being busy being mr heart breaker Veronica Lodge called here asking for you."  
"What does she want?"  
"I don't know all she told me was to call her back"  
"I didn't break her heart!" I shouted  
"Of course you didn't!" I took out my phone and saw I had a few missed calls from Veronica, I must have forgotten to turn my phone on or didn't hear it. I then dialled her number  
"Hello?"  
"It's me Jughead my dad said you called"  
"Oh yeah just wanted to check on things you ditched me and Archie this summer for your own little vacation"  
"Yeah sorry I just needed to get away plus I'm surprised you guys want to hang out with me anyway"  
"Well I'm going to the pep rally tonight the football team is having their first football game of the season so I'm going to support Archie"  
"I don't know Veronica"  
"Just come we can all get drunk afterwards"  
"After the day I've had I'm gonna take you up on that offer"  
"Great see you then" she hung up, as if my day couldn't get any weirder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Our characters need to go through some hurdles and some troubles in their relationship (yes that trouble will be Cheryl who else could it be)


	3. Together Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead and Betty met up again and Cheryl has a plan

Jugheads P.O.V  
Later on I got ready to go to the stupid pep rally. I took the keys to my dads truck and shouted out when I got to the front door

"I'm going to the schools pep rally I'm taking the truck"  
"Your what?" He shouted back I could hear laughter in his voice  
"You herd me"  then dad came out from his bedroom and said  
"Yeah I herd you I just want to hear it again so I can record it"

"Haha" I rolled my eyes, opened the door and closed it behind me. I got in the truck and drove to the school, when I got to the parking lot Veronica was already there waiting for me. After I found a place to park I got out of the truck and Veronica came over and grabbed my hand  
"Follow me"  
"Um why??"  
"Just do it trust me"

Then she dragged me over to where a group of people were talking, one was a girl with a flamiler high pony tail with blond hair but it was just a coincidence

"Hey Betty look who I have for you" BETTY? Betty turned around and her eyes lit up in shock when she saw me  
"Jughead?"  
"Hey Betty" she had on a big smile  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I live here what about you? I thought you lived in Florida"  
"We had a last minute move" 

She came closer to me and pulled me in for a hug. My arms wrapped around her and I could smell her familiar perfume which smelled like strawberries. I forgot we were hugging in front of a group of people and in front of the entire school, for now it was just me and Betty on the beach again in our own little world. 

"What the hell is going on??" Well that didn't last long. Betty jumped out of my arms, I turned around and there was Cheryl standing there with her arms crossed the other people including Veronica moved away giving us privacy or wanting to get out of the situation. I don't blame them I wish I could join them

"Cheryl this is Betty Betty Cheryl"  
"We've met" Betty said in a small voice clearly intimated  
"And now I find you hugging my boyfriend how did that happen"  
"BOYFRIEND?" We both shouted Betty  turned to look at me  
"You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend"  

"Thats because I don't" I said glaring at Cheryl  
"Oh don't be shy Jughead" Cheryl said then got closer to me and put her arm on my shoulder  
"Tell her all about us and how we ruled the school as a power couple"  
"Correction you ruled the school I was just the arm candy" I said then shrugged my shoulder and reached for Betty's hand

"Come on Betty let's go somewhere and talk I'll explain everything" Betty seemed unsure what to do  
"Everything?" She asked with a serious tone in her voice  
"I promise" she grabbed my hand and took her to my dads truck once we got inside I said  
"We can go to Pops it should be quite there I'll answer any and all questions you have" She nodded and I took off without a second glance 

Cheryl's P.O.V  
I could Veronica came walking up behind me without looking I said  
"Put those two on the guest list for my next party" and I walked forward I'm in the mood to cause a little chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looked to easily right? Betty casually getting in the car with Jughead don't worry (or worry) things will happen some good some bad.


	4. Chapter 4: Reconnecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty wants some answers Jughead provides, they get invited to a party.

I let Betty into my car then circled around and got in the drivers seat. When I shut the door Betty asked  
"So is Cheryl your girlfriend or not"  
"Not definitely not we broke up last year before I met you"  
"Then why did she say she was?" Betty asked clearly confused  
"I don't know" I responded then started driving Betty was silent for a few minutes then spoke up

"Maybe she still likes you" I laughed  
"That would require her liking me in the first place, which would require human emotions."  
"Why do you talk about her like that if you dated her?"  
"I was a different person before I met you, but me and Cheryl we were never meant to be long term"  
"I see" Betty was silent the rest of the road either processing everything or debating wether to jump out the car, I don't blame her. I parked in a dinner and opened the door

"Where are we?" Betty asked  
"One of the few good places in this town come on they have great milkshakes" I got out and shut the door behind me and Betty also got out and shut her door. We walked in together and we walked up to place our order

"Get whatever you want it's on me" I said  
"Are you sure?" She asked  
"Yeah it's no big deal I do owe you, I pay for whatever you want and in return I tell you all my deep dark secrets" Betty smiled and just ordered a vanilla milkshake, I ordered a strawberry and when they were ready we brought them over to a table sitting next to each other.

"Ok 20 questions anything goes you go, I can tell you have a lot"  
"I actually just have one big one" she reached out and grabbed my hand  
"Do you still want this? I mean you and me because I get how when your on vacation your mind gets a little hazy and your not thinking and later you might..."  
"Betty calm down" I said and squeezed her hand  
"The only thing that I'm sure about is being with you I am 100% yours, yeah there are some things we don't know about each other but we will learn there is no rush" she nodded I could see she was less tense then before, she let out a deep breath and smiled for the first time that night.

We spent the rest of our time trading stories back and forth getting to know each other, the night was actually a huge turn around until the door opened and someone came in. I groaned knowing it was one of Cheryl's River Vixen minions, she came straight over to our table and handed us each a piece of paper then left.  
"That was strange" Betty said while looking at hers  
"In this town strange doesn't even begin to cover it" I replied looking down at the paper and groaning for the second time tonight

_You are personally invited to a back to school party this Friday. It starts at 7 don't be lat_ _e._

_-Cheryl Blossom_

"Why the invitation?" Betty asked  
"It's probably a low key party invitation only, it helps to minimize crashes" I answered this wasn't the first time I was invited to one of Cheryl's crazy party's. When I was her boyfriend it was mandatory I come looking my best of course, nothing but the best for Cheryl Blossom.

"Are you going?" Betty asked bringing me out of my thoughts  
"Only if you are" I replied with a smile  
"Ok then lets go I'm not gonna let Cheryl scare me off" Betty said proudly  
"And you shouldn't" I replied bringing my hand to her face, cupping it gently. She leaned in closer and brought her lips against mine the moment our lips touched I realized how much I missed her and how I never wanted to loose her again.

I don't know how long we spent there in our little both kissing but it was probably too long, we left and I dropped her off and made my way home. I walked in with a smile on my face  
"Good night?" Dad asked from the kitchen  
"Yeah it took a unexpected turn for the best" I replied before heading off to bed yeah it was definitely unexpected all right.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead gets a intervention curtesy of Mr and Mrs Cooper

Jugheads P.O.V  
It was the night of Cheryl's party and I was dressed and on my way to pick up Betty. I got out of the car, nervously walked up to her door and rang her door bell.  
"Just be nice" I whispered and took a deep breath then the door opened, revealing a man who I assume is Betty's father  
"You must be Jughead"  
"Yes sir" I responded  
"Is that your real name?"  
"No sir but the real thing is much  worse" he nodded  
"Come in Betty should be down in a moment" 

I stepped in looking around the house noticing everything was perfect, nothing on the wall was even slightly crocked, everything was polished and cleaned. Completely different then his own house, he didn't live in a pigsty or anything but since it was just him and his dad his home was a bachelor pad of some sorts. Dishes only got cleaned when they had to, his room wasn't the most presentable and you could probably find take out boxes tucked under the couch or even by the couch.

"You have a lovely home" I said  
"Thank you Jug-Head" a voice said then a women came out who could only be described as Betty's mother and crossed her arms over her chest

"So your taking my daughter to a party tonight"  
"Yes m'am"  
"You will have her home by 11 not a minute later"  
"Yes m'am of course"  
"Is Jughead your real name?"  
"No it's a nickname but the real thing is much worse" I replied for the second time tonight  
"How are your grades Jughead?"  
"Their good I get mostly A's a few B's"  
"And what do you plan to do after you graduate?"  
"Move out of Riverdale, go to collage and find a good job" I replied like I've been rehearsing this in my head for days on end.(which I have with a little help from Betty, at first she just told me to be myself which lasted for about 5 seconds then told me be myself but a nicer version, a version she could bring home to her parents)

"I admit I'm impressed as long as you keep my daughter happy we won't have any problems"  
"Yes Mrs, Cooper" then Betty chose that exact moment to come down the stairs dressed in a casual top and pants, her hair was down and her make up was a little darker then usual  
"Betty you look great" I replied  
"Thanks Jughead you look great too" I had a stash of clothes in the back of my closet I would save for party's, clothes that Cheryl made me try on when she dragged me to the mall a day before her first party I would be attending as her boyfriend.

"Thank you now do you want to get going we don't want to be late." She nodded then grabbed my arm and waved good bye to her parents as we headed out the door  
"11 Jughead!" Mr Cooper yelled out the front door as we made our way to my dads truck.  
"No later!" I replied before opening the door and letting Betty in  
"What was that?" Betty asked  
"Don't worry about it" I responded

On the drive there Betty asked  
"So how was the intervention?" She asked  
"It wasn't too bad I was nice and polite"  
"I'm sorry you didn't get to met my sister, she's out tonight but she's way more relaxed then my parents you won't have to worry about her"  
"It's all right" Betty mentioned her sister Polly a few times during the summer, I reviled also having a sister but she living with our mom. Betty's face had a look of sadness like she felt guilty about bringing her up even though I told her it was fine and how was she supposed to know.

"How was your dad when you told him you were going?" She asked  
"Surprised oh and he wants to meet you."  
"Really?"She asked and I could tell her mind was going to about 10 different things right know  
"Hey your gonna be fine he's gonna love you and just be yourself dress how you would normally dress oh and sorry in advance, my place isn't as clean as yours"

"That's ok that's just my moms obsession with perfection, everything has to be perfect the house, the family, her job"  
"Must get stressful"  
"Yeah sometimes" she replied  
"I haven't spoken to my mom in months"  
"Oh Jughead I'm sorry I didn't..."  
"You didn't know don't worry about it, it's fine let's just enjoy the ride before we are forced to socialize with other people who we barely over annoying music blasting so we can barley hear them anyway." Betty giggled

"You really aren't a party person"  
"No not at all I thought when Cheryl and I broke up I would be done with them"  
"Well Veronica and Archie will be there so there's two people we know already"  
"I guess, still I would have picked someplace better for our first date"  
"This is a date?" She asked looking down at her outfit  
"Hey" I took her face in my hand while we were stopped at a red light  
"You look beautiful" she blushed and I kissed her on the forehead then the light turned green and we continued on to Cheryl's house for what I'm sure will be a night of chaos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a party! Also Jughead learns Cheryl has a soul

Jugheads P.O.V  
The party was in full swing when we came in,loud music was blasting and people were already dancing in the centre of the room. Betty seemed nervous not knowing many people still being the new kid and all. 

"Come on I'll show you around" she nodded and I took her hand  
"So that's where people are free to dance and over here is where people many talk and of course over there is the most important part: the snacks." She giggled but I was dead serious I was about to offer her anything to eat or drink when I herd 

"BETTY!" I turned around and Veronica engulfed Betty in a huge hug  
"Hi Veronica" Betty managed to say when they broke apart  
"I didn't know you were coming!"  
"Yeah Cheryl invited us I was pretty surprised actually"  
"Oh that's awesome" then she looked in my direction  
"Well I'm clearly a third wheel here but talk to you later?" Betty nodded as Veronica walked off 

"Do you know Veronica?" I asked surprised  
"I met her when I first moved actually she's the first friend I made here... well at the time she was my first friend I made" I nodded  
"So you like it here?" I asked pouring her a drink  
"It's small and quite" she responded I laughed  
"Oh Betty that will change very fast trust me" I said handing her some punch. She thanked me and took a sip  
"So what about you? Do you know Veronica"  
"A bit I know her boyfriend Archie better we grew up together and she started dating him a couple months before the summer started, we were actually supposed to go on a road trip together actually but I kinda ditched them and did my own thing, best decision of my life though" I said while smiling at her I wanted to kiss her but didn't want to make Betty feel uncomfortable so I just pushed that thought aside. 

"I was thinking about you, after we parted ways I promised myself I wouldn't but I couldn't help it I was wondering what you were up to, if you were thinking of me,"  
"I'll always be thinking of you Betty" I said then she reached up almost to kiss me I started to lean down then the music stopped and I herd Cheryl's voice say  
"Attention party people! The games are starting now" oh joy the games every party of Cheryl's was basically some stereotypical party game like spin the bottle, truth or dare, 7 minutes in heaven but with her own stupid spin on it.

"Do you want to join?" Betty asked  
"Believe me we wont have a choice" she took my hand and we walked towards the room and sat down on a empty couch before it was taken by someone else. 

"We are going old school with a little 7 minutes in heaven everyone and hosts rules declare the host or hostess gets to go first" I rolled my eyes as Cheryl spinned the bottle declaring her victim the poor soul. It stopped at..... me... oh no I looked up at her and she was smiling from check to check  
"Jughead just like old times"  
"I'm not getting in there with you" I said  
"And why not?"  
"I'm not kissing you,I'm here with someone"  
"Sorry Jughead you played the game and it's your turn now" she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the closet closing the door behind her. The minute the door closed I turned on the light

"What the hell was that?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You did that on purpose to hurt Betty why? What did she do she just got here"  
"She has you"  
"What?" She immediately wrapped her arms around my neck and brought her lips to mine. Her lips tasted of maple still as sweet as ever but I broke apart from here.

"What are you doing? We broke up"  
"No correction Jughead you broke up with me then ran off and got a new girl a week later, how do you think that makes me feel" I groaned Dad was right  
"Ok first of all I was under the impression you were a soulless monster here to torment us all"  
"Why are you so mean?"  
"Have you met you? You just hijacked a game just to get me in a closet to kiss me hoping to break me and Betty up, in fact that's why you invited us isn't it? And also that was staged wasn't it? I was meant to go inside with you wasn't I?" She was silent for a moment then said 

"You didn't break apart right away, you had your chance to break apart, get out of here get your girlfriend and get out of here but yet here you are in this closet with me, my lipstick still on your face. You say your done with me Jughead but your actions tonight proved otherwise" I wiped the lipstick off my face  
"I'm with Betty now, she makes me happy, she accepts me."  
"Oh really? Does she know about your family? About the mess of drama there? No or about how you never see your sister? Or about what you were really like last year. She doesn't know you Jughead only I know you" 

the door opened revealing us. I walked out immediately and stopped by Betty  
"Do you want to leave" she nodded I took her hand and we left. It was too early to take her home so I just started driving towards the dinner. I decided to come clean  
"Cheryl kissed me, I stopped it I swear"  
"How long"  
"What?"  
"How long did the kiss go on for?"  
"I don't know a couple seconds, I was in shock Betty"  
"Do you still have feelings for her?"  
"What no! Of course not! You hear how I talk about her!"

"But you didn't always feel that way" damn it it's like she heard very word that Cheryl said in that closet  
"Yeah at some point in my life but that's over with gone" it was silence for a moment  
"Why did you break up with her?"  
"She's a nightmare first of all, we had nothing in common, need I go on?"  
"She's beautiful" Betty said quietly I pulled over then looked at her I put my hand to her check 

"Hey, your beautiful" I kissed her caressing her face and she unbuckled her seatbelt before her hands going around my neck, our tongues battled for dominance and I felt her hands go from my neck down my chest to unbuckle my seatbelt she moved closer practically in my lap. I told myself it was probably for comfort reasons, my hand ran from her arms down to her waist, grabbing her hips. I smirked when I herd a slight moan and felt herself slightly grind on my lap, I moaned in retaliation and we broke apart gasping for air.

"When I said I only wanted to know one thing, I probably should have thought about that."  
"Everything, I'll tell you everything about me I promise, not all of it will he pretty though" I said nervously, she put her hand over mine  
"It's ok Jughead, I'll be here I'm not going anywhere"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty is feeling a bit unsure about Jughead, Jughead tries to fix it, Cheryl tries to wreak it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I think this story was a good idea

Jugheads P.O.V   
I dropped Betty off at home at 11 on the dot. After I waved goodbye and made sure she got inside ok I headed home. I opened the door closed it behind me then started to take off my jacket and shoes when my dad came out and said  
"How was the party" I groaned   
"Cheryl is a nightmare" Dad laughed   
"Told you she still has a thing for you"  
"But why?" I asked he shrugged   
"How you get any girl with your moody personality is beyond me" he said in a joking manner I rolled my eyes  
"Thanks for the confidence Dad I'm glad I can depend on you" I said before I went to bed and fell asleep it was a long day. The next day me and Betty were walking down the hall with my arm was around her when Cheryl came up to us.

"Hey Jughead great party last night don't you agree Betty?" She asked I could tell Betty was uncomfortable without even looking at her   
"Stand down Cheryl I told Betty"  
"Oh really did you tell her how you didn't stop it"  
"That's bullshit and you know it!"   
"Oh really why don't we ask Betty who she believes" At this point everyone who was in the hall was looking at us. Cheryl with her smirk me giving her a death glare and Betty looking down at the ground. I put my arm down from her shoulder and placed my hand on her shoulder then looked at her.

"Betty come on you know she's lying I told you so last night"  
"I... I don't know who to believe"  
"What?"  
"You didn't deny kissing her and that alone makes you guilty Jughead" she said looking at me  
"Ok yes I kissed her, I know that was a terrible thing and I'm sorry for that but are you really gonna let that ruin what we have?"  
"What do we have Jughead? We've known each other for 2 months I keep telling myself that you don't have feelings for Cheryl anymore..."  
"I don't!"  
"But how am I supposed to trust you you guys dated for a year something like that just doesn't disappear overnight. I need some time to think about us Jughead" Betty said then walked away towards her class. I screamed down the hall but she ignored me

"What a shame she must be really insecure" Cheryl said seeing Betty walk away  
"She's mad because your Madam Satan and ruined what we had" I said then walked away  
"Why do you call me that? There was a time when you liked me Jughead, even loved me" I turned around  
"Not this Cheryl, I don't recognize you anymore no the Cheryl I was with may have been a bit bitchy but nowhere near what you are now" I said then turned back around and ran after Betty.

Betty's P.O.V   
I tried not to cry but that didn't work when Veronica came in and asked what was wrong   
"Cheryl... and Jughead... kissed.. I said between sniffles"  
"What when?" She asked  
"Last night at that stupid party, I tried to forgive him, told him I would be there for him. Veronica am I a bad person?" Veronica put her hand over mine  
"No of course not your deep in this with Jughead, look Betts I'm gonna be straight with you, Jughead has issues he's never been one to keep a girl but I've also never seen him look at someone the way he looks at you."

"Really?" I asked  
"Yes and I can tell you really like him"  
"What should I do?" I asked  
"I'm not gonna meddle in your relationship but my advice is to maybe take things slow with Jughead, this isn't summer anymore" I nodded then Jughead came in, thank god it was only me and Veronica no one else was here to witness my meltdown and whatever Jughead is going to say.

"Betty I'm so incredibly sorry I was a jerk last night and it's not just last night I am a jerk, I haven't been able to keep a girl long me and Cheryl had problems because of that. It definitely didn't help either but I want to change, I want to change for you Betty" I looked at him and he seemed honest   
"Ok I believe you but one contention"  
"Name it"   
"We take things slow ok, this isn't the summer anymore, we aren't on the beach anymore we need to really get to know each other" Jughead nodded  
"All right agreed thank you Betty"

"And as part of that agreement I am hanging out with Veronica tonight" I looked at Veronica for conformation and she nodded  
"Ok" Jughead said then walked away when we left I looked over at Veronica who gave me a thumbs up and other people started to show up  
"He's gonna be a handful isn't he?"'I asked  
"Yeah but it will be worth it trust me, I see potential in you two, I think you could last" I smiled then the teacher came in and class started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY CANT I WRITE ANGST


End file.
